Snack Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: Theo talks. Jayden listens. There is popcorn. But Jayden has made up his mind. Part of the Break Verse


Snack Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo talks. Jayden listens. There is popcorn. But Jayden has made up his mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You look like crap too. I'm beginning to see a trend between you and your team," Theo said as he approached Jayden, who was sitting on a ledge over looking his home.

He looked over Jayden carefully. While his physical injuries were worrisome, it was his mental ones that bothered him the most. His body language screamed defeated. A part of him was unsure if he should approach Jayden. Being comforting wasn't his specialty. The others are much better at him than him.

Hell, everyone is probably better at it than him.

He was better at poking or better word…guiding a person down their correct path.

Of course, the others like to point out that he is a big softie.

They aren't totally wrong. He wasn't like Casey or Lily. He was more reframed of his emotions. He didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve but he was human. He had the same feelings and emotions as his students do. It was just good to show it every once in a while.

Even then, Casey might be better in this situation than him.

Reds have their own code. So, do yellows and blues and the list goes on. Sometimes, it doesn't make sense to him.

For their sakes, he will try.

He coughed softly.

Finally, Jayden turned around and gave him a half hearted smile.

"Hello, Master Martin," Jayden said.

He huffed slightly as he took a seat next to Jayden. He took a bag of popcorn out of his bag. Lily insisted that he feed Jayden since the others told him that he hasn't been eating either.

He wasn't quite sure how that was logical when but it was the thought that counted.

"Lil made you popcorn. Eat or you will be chased by yellow rangers. You have been warned. They are scary when mad," He said as he handed the bag to Jayden.

Jayden laughed a little as he took the bag. He opened it and started nibbling on it. Good. It was a start.

"So, your teammates have approached me to talk to you. Giving your condition, I might be inclined to agree," He said.

"There is nothing to talk about," Jayden said.

He wanted to scream liar but he won't.

"You look like crap. Your teammates are slowly following that same path. If you continue this path, your team will follow."

"I know. I know. That is why I am leaving."

What? Wait a minute….huh?

"Before you say anything, my sister is coming to replace me."

He blinked for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Does the others know about this idea of yours…or you have a sister?" He asked.

"Kind of sort?" Jayden said sheepishly.

He groaned. It was a flashback with him and Lu. Karma has come to bite him in the butt.

"Kind of sort like surprise, I have a sister that you have no clue about or surprise, I have a sister that I might have talked about one…twice…or maybe never."

"I have talked about Lauren…every once in a while."

He sighed.

"And she is the best, Master Martin. You will see. She will be a million times better than…OUCH," Jayden said as he rubbed his head.

He would never let Victor or Reese talk about themselves that way. He wasn't about to let Jayden to himself either.

"You are good at what you do, Jayden. Never doubt that," He said.

"Oh…thank you, Master Martin. Are you going to try to talk me out of it?"

He started at Jayden for a moment. He studied his body language…and everything that has happened in the last few minutes in words and in actions. He knew his answer.

"No."

Jayden looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't here, Jayden. Your heart, your mind, and your spirit have left the battle. You need time to get that back. I just wish that you would talk to your teammates about it first. It would give them some peace of mind."

"I will. Thank you. Lauren…come out and meet Master Martin!" Jayden said as he got to his feet.

What in the….?!

Lauren stepped out of the woodline and walked toward them. How long was she standing there?! She stopped a few feet a way and bowed slightly.

"Master Martin," She said.

Next time, Casey will be the one to do this. After this, he is retired from crazy ranger stuff.

Of course, His brother would be proud. He did something that he would have done in this situation.

He took another bag of popcorn and offered it to Lauren.

"Popcorn?"

End of Snack Break

Next: New Break


End file.
